


Your Regular

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Connor & Gavin Reed Friendship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Disabled Character, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, he's still an asshole but he's just a little less of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Connor works at Papa Hank's Bakery & Café.Gavin is his regular customer.Hank knows what's up.Written for Detroit: New Era's discord Reverse Birthday Big Bang!Inspo Art by GildedFrost can be foundhere!
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: New ERA Discord: Reverse Big Bang





	Your Regular

Connor hummed softly to himself as he washed some mugs, setting them up for Hank to use later. The doorbell jingling above the door broke him out of his trancelike state, signalling the arrival of a new customer.

“Right on schedule,” he mumbled to himself, a small smile tugging at his lips. He set the rest of the mugs in the soapy water to soak and wiped his hands off on a towel as he walked up to the counter.

“Hi, Gavin,” Connor greeted his favorite customer as he wheeled himself up to the counter.

“Hey, tin can.” Gavin smirked up at him, winking so badly Connor snorted. “Didn’t know androids could make that sound.”

“We’re made to integrate perfectly into society, Gavin,” Connor sighed in exasperation, shaking his head fondly. “I do a lot of human things, because I’m supposed to appear human.”

“The uncanny valley is still creepy as shit though,” Gavin grumbled. Connor snorted again and rolled his eyes.

“Will you be having your usual, Gavin?” he asked, his hand poised over the tablet by the register.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Connor nodded and rang up the coffee, which Gavin promptly paid for by holding his phone up to the card reader.

“I’ll be out at my usual table,” he said before maneuvering his chair to turn around. “See ya, tin can.”

“See you soon, Gavin,” Connor said as Gavin wheeled himself out to the patio. As soon as he was outside, Connor immediately set to work making Gavin his coffee. He had it memorized, mostly because of his massive internal memory capacity, but he had a feeling if he was human he’d know the man’s order by heart.

Americano, extra espresso shot, three sugars, and steamed almond milk with the latte art in the shape of a cat face.

The cat face was something Connor himself had started when Gavin had mentioned he had a white cat at home as a therapy animal. So he made him his own white cat to have with his coffee. Gavin had been so pleased with it he demanded Connor do it every time he made him coffee.

Connor smiled to himself as he poured in the cream right in the center of the coffee, forming a perfect circle for the cat’s face. He took a spoon and used the thin handle to gently pull two corners of the milk out, forming ears. He dipped it in the coffee and added two dots for eyes and another for a nose. He stepped back to assess his work, despite knowing it would be perfectly proportional in every way, and smiled at a job well done. He set the spoon in the sink with the other mugs and picked up Gavin’s coffee, cradling it in his other hand as he walked it out to him.

Gavin had already set up his laptop by the time Connor made it outside. Connor smiled proudly as he walked over to the table in the corner, nearest to all the plants, and sat the coffee down just behind Gavin’s laptop.

“Your usual, Gavin,” he said as he presented it to him.

“Thanks, Con,” Gavin mumbled, too absorbed in what he was working on to truly pay him attention. Connor hummed and nodded before walking back inside. He knew Gavin wouldn’t need anything else until he finished his coffee, which he estimated would take approximately 37 minutes given how focused he was on his work.

Connor nodded and walked back inside to finish working on the dishes. Hank had set some more off to the side the customers had brought back, so he added them to the still warm water and let them soak while he washed out the mugs and cappuccino cups.

Customers came and went in the 37 minutes it took for Gavin to wheel himself back inside, the empty cup held on his lap. Connor was still washing up when Hank popped in to let him know his “favorite customer” was back. Connor grinned and wiped his hands off after setting the last cup on the drying rack and walked back out to the counter.

“Refill, Gav?” Hank asked, hand poised over the tablet.

“Yep,” he said as he wheeled himself over to the wash bin. He placed the cup inside, which Connor promptly took and carried back to the sink to wash it.

He heard Hank and Gavin idly chatting while he worked, and by the time he got back to the floor, Gavin was gone.

“Just his usual, Con,” Hank said as he rang up another customer. Connor nodded and got started on making him his second cup, his LED cycling a calming blue.

He finished it in record time and took it out to the man, smiling politely at him.

“Will you eventually be wanting a third cup, Gavin?” he asked as he set the mug down beside his laptop.

“Yeah,” he murmured as he typed away, his fingers flying over the keys. “Just gimme a minute to finish this and I’ll come back in for it.”

“Of course.” Connor smiled and walked away, heading back inside to clean the counters. Hank sighed and shook his head, walking over to him.

“Y’know, you can just go talk to him like a normal person,” Hank whispered. Connor blinked and looked over at his boss, his LED cycling yellow.

“But… I’m not a person, Hank,” he deadpanned, causing the man to groan loud enough to draw the attention of the few customers who didn’t have headphones on (and even a couple of the ones who did).

“That’s not the fucking point and you know it,” he grumbled. “He’s your favorite customer, you’re his favorite barista. Just go take your break and go talk to him. Get to know him a little.”

“We’ve talked,” he mumbled, looking down at his hand as it gripped the washcloth tight. “We’ve gotten close enough for him to tell me how he wound up in the wheelchair.”

“Oh yeah?” Hank crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “What’s the story then?”

“Some thugs broke into his house and beat him up while trying to steal his car,” he explained, keeping his voice down. “They killed his dog too when it came to his defense. It’s why he keeps cats now. Because having a dog is too painful.”

Hank sighed and shook his head, chuckling softly as he said, “Connor, that’s the plot to the first John Wick movie.”

Connor blinked rapidly, his LED cycling red for a moment.

“What?”

“It’s an old action movie, starring Keanu Reeves as John Wick,” Hank explained. “That’s the whole premise of the film. He exacts revenge on the punk thugs who killed his dog and stole his car just a few days after his wife died. So, yeah, it’s not how Gavin ended up in a wheelchair.”

“Oh.” Connor frowned and looked back down at the rag in his hand as he leaned against the counter. He sighed and abandoned the task, wiping his hands down as he went up to the espresso machine to make Gavin his third cup of coffee. Only it wasn’t going to be quite what he was expecting. It had only been about ten minutes, but Connor was going to bring the man his damn cup of coffee anyway. 

After finishing the latte art, Connor took his apron off and folded it neatly to tuck it under the counter.

“I’m going on my break, Hank,” he announced as he picked up the coffee. “And this is my free coffee of the day. I’m giving it to Gavin.”

“Sure thing, kid.” Hank laughed and shook his head. “Go enjoy yourself. I’ll see you back here later.”

“Bye, Hank.” Connor turned and carried the coffee outside, his artificial heart pounding in his chest. Why was he so nervous to speak to Gavin? They’d spoken before. This would be no different.

Except this time he wouldn’t be taking a bullshit story as an answer.

He paused outside the door and stared at Gavin, watching him slowly lower his cup away from his lips as he stared into space. All the greenery around him made him look like he was sitting on the front porch of a log cabin, not a café.

He looked… 

Despite his extensive vocabulary, Connor was at a loss for words. But the man certainly looked to be at peace.

Gathering himself, Connor walked over and stopped beside the lone chair at Gavin’s table.

“May I join you, Gavin?” he asked, jumping slightly when the man startled.

“Jesus _fuck_ , tin can!” He set the cup of coffee down and turned to scowl at the bot. “Warn a guy before you sneak up on him!”

“Apologies, Gavin. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He flushed slightly and looked down at the coffee he was holding. “I merely meant to bring you your third cup. On the house.”

“Oh. Seriously?”

“Yes. It’s my free beverage of the day, as per Hank’s policy, and I wanted to gift it to you seeing as I don’t eat or drink anything that isn’t thirium based.”

“Fair point.” Gavin turned and chugged the rest of the coffee in his cup and set it aside. He held his hand out for the other cup, which Connor promptly gave him. “Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure, Gavin.” He smiled cheerfully and watched with glee as the man took a sip and nearly spit it right back out.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stuck his tongue out, trying to get rid of the awful taste. “What the fuck did you put in here?”

“Salt,” Connor explained, smirking down at him. “Because I was — I believe the term is ‘salty’? — over the fact Hank explained to me your ‘backstory’ was a work of fiction from the year 2014.”

“God fucking dammit, Hank,” Gavin grumbled. He scowled and looked down at the coffee, daring to take another sip. It wasn’t so bad the second time around.

“Now, may I join you while I’m on my break or would you prefer to be alone?” Connor asked after his moment of smug victory passed.

“Yeah, sure,” Gavin grumbled, waving his hand at the empty seat to his right. “Feel free.”

“Thank you.” Connor pulled the seat back and sat down, resting his hands in his lap.

“Don’t be so rigid,” Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes as he took another drink of his sabotaged coffee. “Just… chill the fuck out.”

“Of course. Apologies.” He relaxed his shoulders and rested his elbows on the table, but still kept his hands clasped together.

“Better.” Gavin offered Connor a small smile before turning back to his laptop.

“So… are you ever going to tell me the real story of how you ended up paralyzed?” Connor asked after a moment of silence.

“Sorry, but you must have a level 10 friendship to unlock my tragic backstory,” Gavin joked, not missing a beat. He took a sip of his salty coffee and was shocked at how it was starting to grow on him.

“Oh.” Connor frowned and looked down at his hands. “What level of friendship are we at?”

“I wasn’t aware we were friends,” Gavin deadpanned.

“Oh.” Connor’s frown deepened and his LED swirled red. He didn’t like that. “I’m sorry. I just… I thought since I’m your favorite barista and—”

“I never said you were my fucking favorite—”

“—and you’re my favorite customer, that would make us friends.”

Gavin paused and blinked rapidly at Connor, processing his words.

“I’m your favorite?” he finally asked, voice small.

“Yes, of course you are.” He cocked his head to the side, his curls flopping across his forehead. “Did I do something to make you believe you weren’t?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” He paused and swallowed, looking at his lap before whispering, “I’ve never been anyone’s favorite anything before.”

Connor frowned and tentatively reached forward, touching his fingers to Gavin’s arm.

“Well, you’re my favorite,” he murmured softly. Gavin looked over at him and Connor gently smiled at him.

“Alright, tin can,” he choked out, clearing his throat to clear the lump out of it. “Consider yourself at a level 7 friendship.”

Connor grinned brightly and pulled back, but he kept his hand on Gavin’s arm. “What do I have to do to get to a level 10?”

Gavin smirked and thrust his salty coffee at him. “Make me a proper cup of coffee and we’ll start from there.” 

Connor laughed and nodded, taking the nearly empty cup. “You got it.”


End file.
